As computer systems have grown more complex, it has become common to employ multiple processors and a wide variety of peripheral devices to transfer data within a chip and from the chip to external devices and vice versa. Such systems almost always have a multiple set of busses separating, for convenience and performance reasons, the communication between similar devices. Multiple bus systems must provide bus controllers to allow for coherent and collision-free communication between separate buses. Micro-controllers are used for this purpose and they provide bus arbitration which determines, at a given time, which device has control of the bus in question.
A prominent standard bus system has emerged for high performance micro-controller designs. The ‘Advanced Micro-controller Bus Architecture System’ AMBA has been defined by Advanced RISC Machines (ARM) Ltd. (Cambridge, U.K.) and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,461, dated Apr. 14, 1998. Computer systems of a CISC variety are complex instruction set computers and have total backward compatibility requirements over all versions. RISC (reduced instruction set computer) systems, by contrast, are designed to have simple instruction sets and maximized efficiency of operation. Complex operations are accomplished in RISC machines as well, but they are achieved by using combinations of simple instructions. The RISC machines of ARM Ltd. forming the AMBA architecture are of primary interest here.
The standard AMBA has two main busses, a high performance AHB bus and a peripheral bus APB of more moderate performance. The AHB bus is the main memory bus and contains RAM and an external memory controller. In this basic system definition, if a high performance peripheral is required that will transfer large amounts of data, this peripheral is also placed on the high performance AHB bus. This decreases system performance, however, because the central processor unit (CPU) cannot have access to memory when the peripheral has control of the bus.
Advanced RISC Machines Ltd (ARM) has proposed an efficient arbitration scheme and split transfers to allow the CPU and the high performance peripheral to share bus time of the single AHB bus. ARM has also proposed use of a second bus for isolation and using a single arbiter. This proposal still allows only one transaction to progress at a given time period.